


Overseer

by YappiChick



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Overseer of the Tower, it is her job --her honor-- to ensure that it is always there, always ready to take in any and all Guardians that seek refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the "The Tower" card that Bungie recently released. Again, I have sort of been keeping up with all the information that Bungie has been releasing with Destiny, but I'm not obsessing over it all. So, let's just file this fic under "Jess' speculation".

This is their sanctuary.

****

Out there, far from the seemingly endless battles that raged beyond the protective shadow of the Traveler, there is no place to rest, nothing to do anything but fight.

****

It is different here.

****

The Tower offers refuge from the seemingly endless battles that rage beyond the thick, sturdy walls. While there is no true safety in this universe, not with the enemies of Earth closing in, it provides the weary a place to rest.

****

And she would have it no other way.

****

As an Overseer of the Tower, it is her job --her honor-- to ensure that it is always there, always ready to take in any and all Guardians that seek refuge. The building, large yet intimate, is a common area that all --Human or Exo, Warlock or Titan-- can call their haven.

****

Their home.

****

These wandering heroes have no true place of their own. The fight in the stars have forced them to give up the idea of having such a thing. But, here, in the Tower, she ensures there is always room for the brave and the weary to stow the treasures they have claimed.

****

And she will watch over them all.

****

It had been years since she had taken over from the previous Overseer yet she doubts any of the Guardians knew who she was or even existed. She doesn’t mind though. Those who are tasked with running something as significant as the Tower are often hidden in the shadows of responsibility.  

****

There are thousands of guardians who pass through the doors into her domain. She recognizes some of them though she doesn’t know their names. Idle chit chat is uncommon. The Guardians are such a people that they would rather have their actions speak for them.

****

Some travel alone. Others in clans. There are men and women. Different races. Different factions. Yet, they are all charged with the same task.

****

To help propel humanity to the vastness of space once again.

****

For it is where they belong.

****

She knows the stories of old, legends of a time when humanity soared in the heavens. Then, they had foolishly believed they would dominate the galaxy as they had Earth.

****

It was a belief that nearly cost the species their survival.

****

Now, it is up to these rising Guardians to help humanity achieve greatness once again. She knows the path will be wrought with tribulations. Already there are rumors of the Cabel and other horrible creatures encroaching on their lands.

****

As she watches another group of Guardians leave the protection of the Tower, she offers utters a prayer, asking that the Traveler’s protection be over them.

****

Sometimes she wonders what lies beyond the walls, the dangers and the hopes. But, it is not her place to go out there, past the Shadow.

****

Her place is here in the Tower. To provide a place of comfort and repose for those who needed it. The future is dangerous. Yet, she has hope.

****

For she knows that there will be many Guardians who are destined to become Legends.

****

And she will be here to make sure the Tower stands tall for any who are brave enough to answer that call.


End file.
